Hearts on Fire
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Imagine if the Countess had a twin sister? Meet Savannah Johnson aka Duchess. She has many talents acquired from her life and now comes back to LA years later to be reunited with her sister and to begin a new career with Will Drake. Donovan is captivated by Savannah even more than he is by Elizabeth. Will it be worth it to risk it all for love?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, last show of the summer. Let's make it one to remember" our director, Bryan called as we stood backstage. We were waiting for our last performance of our touring company's, last production of 'Macbeth' to begin. I honestly was having mixed emotions.

'This has been a great summer Savanna. Will I see you again', my leading man, Jeremy signed. Yes, one of our standard rules backstage and a standard in our group was to know and learn sign language and if we couldn't sign, write what we had to say.

'I doubt it but you have a girlfriend to go home to. I have a new job starting tomorrow' I signed back.

'Wait, you mean you aced your interview with Will Drake? Positions in his company are some of the most coveted jobs' Shannon asked, smoothing her 'Hecate' costume.

'Totally, that's why I went to the Hotel Cortez instead. He just brought it and moves in tomorrow. He insisted I stay there as well which is fine with me' I admitted.

'That mean you'll live there too' she asked as she touched up her makeup.

'It does. I sold my house in Florida long before the tour even began' I answered, smoothing my skirt.

"Two minutes to curtain" our assistant stage manager, Michael told everyone. I acknowledged him and closed my eyes, going into my character's mindset. I had no clue what was ahead.

Donovan's P.O.V

Elizabeth and I had arrived in time for a production of 'Macbeth' by a touring company called Star Crossed Dreams. We found a spot near the front and settled on the blanket that had been provided. I never had an interest in Shakespeare and remember I had found it boring in school. I only came because Elizabeth had such a passion for the arts plus always hunting for victims.

She was scanning the list of actors in the program we had been given when I saw her staring at one name intently. "Know someone" I whispered.

"It could be a coincidence but I don't know. It's the one playing Lady Macbeth. Her name is Savannah Johnson" she admitted. Right then, the play began.

It actually turned out to be a very interesting show and I saw the one Elizabeth thought she recognized. Savannah was gorgeous with darker blonde hair and, dare I admit, even more beautiful than Elizabeth. As I watched, Elizabeth and I both caught o that Savannah was an Afflicted like Elizabeth and myself.

During intermission, I finally asked Elizabeth "Why do you think you know Savannah?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Donovan. One was that I have a sister and that is her name. That girl smells exactly like her" Elizabeth admitted to me.

"Were you and your sister sired at the same time" I asked curiously.

"In a way, she was sired first. When she found me again, she helped sire me. Now, it's been eighty seven years since we have seen each other" she answered. That surprised me that it had been that long but there might have been a reasonfor it. At last, we turned our attention back to the stage when the show resumed.

Savannah's P.O.V

I had caught the scent of two Afflicted in the audience and one smelled extremely familiar. The scent belonged to my sister, Elizabeth. I hadn't seen or heard from her in over eighty years. Not since the day that I found her at the train station alone, crying her eyes out. I feared she had gone off the deep end in her dispair.

When the show ended, I turned in all my costume pieces and accessories that were not mine and hugged everyone goodbye. The time had come for us to go our seperate our ways and begin resuming our lives. I eagerly thought about beginning work tomorrow but I had a feeling that nothing would be as it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, I got up and took a quick shower before dressing in a nice skirt and blouse. After making sure that I looked perfect; I locked my room and headed down to the lobby. As I got into the elevator, I got a chill like that sudden feeling that I wasn't alone.

I stood in the elevator, trying to remain calm. First impressions were everything especially on the first day. When the elevator stopped; I got out and went to wait. It was 9am and he was due to arrive here soon. I soon heard a car pull up and I saw a man and a young boy step out. Both were very nicely dressed.

"Mr Drake" I asked politely as they walked in.

"Are you Savannah" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes sir" I answered politely.

"Excellent, welcome to my staff. This is my son, Lachlan" Will said, patting his son's shoulder.

"Hello Savannah" Lachlan greeted politely.

With introductions out of the way; we headed for the elevator to go up to the penthouse to meet with the lady who had sold the hotel to Will. As we got back in the elevator; I had that spooky feeling. It was that dreadful feeling that I just couldn't shake.

We finally got out of the elevator and walked into a very elegant penthouse. I saw a guy with dark hair in very dark clothes and a woman with light blonde hair. The woman made a comment to Will about a dress he had made but I wasn't listening. Instead, I was drawn to the dark haired companion. The woman finally turned to her companion.

"Donovan, why don't you take Mr. Drake's PA on a private tour? I doubt she has had a chance to see the hotel" she suggested. I looked at Will hestiantly and he nodded to me as the woman and I got a glimpse of each other.

Will seemed to notice too before asking "Am I seeing double?"

"No" the woman answered and I realized that this was my twin sister.

"Wait a minute, you two are twins" Will asked, looking at us. To most, we looked exactly alike except my hair was a touch darker.

"Yes Mr. Drake" I answered.

"We were seperated at birth, reunited a few nights ago. It was very much a surprise" Elizabeth told him, lying smoothly. Obviously, Will was not to learn of our condition yet so I played along with Elizabeth's story.

She looked at Donovan and and told him "Donovan, take care of my sister." He nodded and I followed him out of the suite.

Once in the elevator, Donovan asked "Are you really the Countess' sister?"

"I am. She always called me Duchess. It's been hard not being able to see her for the last 87 years. Now, mind my asking but how many spirits reside here" I asked in reply.

"As of now, I am not sure. So, were you two sired at the same time" he asked, now making this a game of 20 questions.

"I was actually sired a few months before Elizabeth. I helped with her siring. One day, I will explain everything" I told him. We wandered along the halls and I learned a lot about the hotel's dark past, Something in these halls was very menacing.

"Something wrong Savannah" Donovan asked.

"I just felt something very threatning" I admitted. We quickly left the 7th floor and continued with the tour, ending in the lobby. We took a seat at the bar and I asked "Why are there so many restless spirits here?"

"Too many of them died unexpectedly and some with unfinished business" Donovan told me.

"And once you die on this property, your spirit is stuck here" I finished.

"Exactly" he admitted.

"I'm curious as to how you ended up in my sister's company" I told him. He sighed a moment and was quiet as Liz brought us over two glasses of blood.

After a moment and a sip; he finally said "I was sired here 21 years ago in Room 64. I wasn't exactly in the best of health at the time."

"Let me guess, you were a drug addict" I commented.

"You guessed right" he admitted.

"Not judging but in all my time, I have seen more than a few" I told him, seeing that he was about to ask how I knew.

He nodded and continued "Well, I had taken a little more than I could handle and overdosed. Naturally upset mother and even as out of it as I was, right on death's door, your sister turned me."

"In all this time, have you even considered or attempted to mend fences with your mom? Whatever she did wasn't worth you turning to drugs. I know it may feel smothering at times and parents aren't perfect. The most that any of us can be grateful for is that they love us. Was there ever a time you were happy as a child" I asked softly.

He pondered what I had told him before smiling and he told me "When I was younger, I looked forward to Saturdays. Like any child, I grew up loving the Saturday morning cartoons and as a special treat, she would make the most amazing blueberry pancakes as a treat."

"Hmm, that sounds like a sweet memory" I commented before I calmed. I finally added "I'll repeat what I said. Parents are not perfect. Love is the most important thing they can give us."

"You're right. Thanks for that insight Savannah. I should go mend my relationship with my mom. Right now though, your sister and your boss are probably looking for us" he answered. With that, we finished and headed back to the elevator after thanking Liz.

As we stood in the elevator, there was a tense feeling between us and he finally pulled me close.

"What are you doing" I whispered.

"Something I can't resist Duchess and I know this must be so wrong" he whispered back. Slowly, he leaned in and captured my lips in a kiss.

For a moment; I was shocked as I kissed him back. There was an intensity that I had never felt before. It was like a raging wildfire. At last, we parted and I blushed.

"Damn Duchess, you can kiss. I didn't think anyone could kiss like that" Donovan commented.

"My thoughts exactly" I answered before adding "Let's dare not tell my sister." He nodded and we made sure it didn't look like we had kissed. At last, the elevator door opened and we stepped out and back into the penthouse. Will and Elizabeth looked at us for a moment.

"We should be going. I still need to show Savannah the office and get her caught up. My last PA left such a problem. Thank you for the conversation though" Will said after a minute. I followed them out and the three of us left the Cortez in his towncar and he took me to headquarters.

For the rest of the day; I tried not to think about that kiss. I knew it would hurt Elizabeth if she knew that I even had the slightest bit of interest in her boyfriend. Then again, I knew she could potentially kill us both. I decided then that I would avoid Donovan if I wanted both of us to live. I helped Mr. Drake cordinate the final details of the fashion show scheduled for Saturday night. Finally around five, I had to deliver the news that he had lost a female model due to a better opportunity that had been offered to her.

He was trying to think of someone and I saw him look at me.

"Yes Mr. Drake" I asked, seeing the way he was looking at me.

"Have you modeled before" he asked, looking me over.

"Once or twice" I answered.

"Could you fill in" he asked.

"Wait a minute, are you sure" I asked in surprise.

"Please Savannah, you are my last hope. You know good and well that I don't take odd numbers in my show. You can also keep anything you wear" he told me.

"Alright Mr. Drake, I will fill in. When can I see the clothes" I asked.

"I'll take you now if you would like. I'll need you to choose a casual, semi formal, and a formal outfit. I know I'm asking a lot of you as it's only your first week" he told me.

"Mr. Drake, I assure you that I can handle it. Not to worry. I have been in worse problems than this" I assured him. He was satisified and took me down to a lower level where all clothes are kept from past shows and all upcoming shows. He took me into the room for the upcoming shows and I started to look through the racks of clothes and looked at the shoes and accessories.

Once I had selected for the show; I put them in the garment bag Will had provided and put the shoes and accessories in the bin that came with it. After labeling everything; I followed Will back up to his office so we could make sure that everthing was final which included the elite guest list that included several fashion magazine editors. The rest of that time was also spent with several phone calls and my interpreting in several languages with clients overseas.

When the day was finally over around 6:30pm, Will insisted on making sure that I ate before we returned to the Cortez. I agreed to accompany him and Lachlan to dinner before we returned to the Cortez around 9pm. I returned to my room and changed for bed. After changing; I laid down but I was unsure of all that lay ahead.


End file.
